


nobody sees how i'm looking at you

by lovedyoufirst



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Nipple Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-06
Updated: 2014-03-06
Packaged: 2018-01-14 17:12:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1274512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovedyoufirst/pseuds/lovedyoufirst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis has always had this huge crush on a camboy named Harry. On Halloween, Harry does something different and they end up meeting, which leads to sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	nobody sees how i'm looking at you

**Author's Note:**

> hi again this is my second fic i hope you like it :) 
> 
> id like to thank jackie and sophia because without them this story wouldnt  
> really exist lol and also i hope you like it! 
> 
> [twitter](twitter.com/ankletattoo).

Halloween has always been special to Louis, well since he was younger. Him and his little sisters used to dress up in the cutest costumes and knock at their neighbours’ doors for candies and other nice stuff people give out for Halloween but this has stopped since a year for Louis. He was 22 now, he had to stop going with his sisters since they were old enough to go alone and that he was obviously way too old for things like that, people at the door would probably look at him with a weird look on their faces like last year.

So even though today was Halloween and even though Zayn and Niall teased Louis into going to their stupid Halloween party dressed as something stupid (friendly reminder that last year they forced him to party dressed as a _fucking_ carrot, not their best choice, honestly), Louis didn’t budge and just said no. He didn’t want to go party with people from college; he hated most of them anyway. So he stayed in and logged onto his computer, as Niall and Zayn left for the party, Niall dressed as a leprechaun like every year (I swear that boy never gets tired of it) and Zayn dressed as a supposed model or something (Zayn’s costumes are never very clear and since he takes ages explaining every single one, Louis tries to avoid asking any questions…).

When he logs onto the computer though, he goes to his bookmarks and scrolls down to a specific website. You see, Louis has had an obsession on this guy that makes videos weekly and he can’t stop watching his videos, he literally _can’t_. The guy is a camboy, and Louis loves those. Louis’ gay and out of the closet and this is the only thing he can do to get himself off since there aren’t many other gays in college, unfortunately for Louis. His name is Harry, he’s apparently 20 and he loves having dicks up his ass and whenever Louis thinks about him, he imagines Harry with his dick up his ass and that almost makes him cum. So when he gets on the page and sees Harry is supposedly doing this ‘Halloween livestream’, Louis wastes no time to click on the _Live_ button and sits comfortably on his desk chair – which he finds uncomfortable after like 2 minutes of sitting on it, making him sit on the bed instead.

Harry’s face appears on screen after a few minutes, and he waves his hand a little. “Hi boys, long time no see! It’s Halloween and I honestly wonder why you aren’t out partying or something like the other viewers.”

Louis does take a look at the number of viewers and raises his eyebrows. There are usually around 1,000+ viewers and now there are only about two or three dozens. This is odd, but less people means more for Louis. Louis never misses a video or livestream, and he crosses his fingers wishing Harry would notice.

“Anyway, I have lots for you today. Let me get ready first! I’ll be back in a minute” Harry’s voice is loud and clear in Louis’ speakers and he loves it. He has this kind of accent Louis would get off to _anytime_.

Louis fumbles with his fingers, tries to sit comfortably while Harry’s gone. He literally has nothing to do. Maybe he could already take off his boxers, making it easier for him to play with his dick or something, but he waits. When Harry comes back though, Louis’ jaw drops. Harry is naked, with whiskers on his face and a little black dot on his nose, two little black cat ears hiding in his curls, four stripes of tape glued to both of his nipples forming an x and a fucking tail. Louis moans at the sight and already gets one hand in his pants, slowly stroking himself over his boxers. Fuck. Harry has that huge effect on him, he’s aware of that, but this is even worse.

“Surprise!” Harry says into the microphone and Louis whimpers. “I wasn’t sure you guys would like this but looking at the comments, I’m glad I chose this costume” Harry continues, ending his sentence with a wink.

Harry’s eyes seem to roam around the room, looking for something. When he spots it, he leans down on the bed with his ass up, ass facing the camera, and grabs it. When he turns around, he has a big dildo in his hand. He sits it on the bed and leaves it for later. For now, he looks at comments again, waiting for people to tell him what they want to see tonight. And Louis knows what he wants to see, he knows. He wants to see Harry fuck himself with his fingers and/or the dildo while he’s whimpering and moaning. That’s Louis’ wish. Although Louis finds himself a little weird and creepy, he types that out and when Harry sees the comment, his smile widens.

“I’d love to do what you’ve asked for, louist91”

Louis’ jaw drops again, and he’s even harder than he was before. Harry keeps talking and Louis can’t focus on his dick, he focuses on Harry and his perfect pink lips as they move while he talks. “Is your name Louis then? I can please you tonight, _Louis_ ” Harry says, putting emphasis on the word ‘Louis’. And Louis isn’t dreaming. He totally isn’t. This is real, this is all for him.

Louis takes off his pants and boxers and looks back at the screen. “Let’s do this” he says. Harry moves the camera a little so that Louis has a perfect view of his hole – his hole that Louis has never seen that close, and Louis likes it so much.  Harry’s right hand starts massaging his ass cheeks for a while and then one of his fingers is pushed in, and Harry groans. It’s not a normal moan or a whimper, it’s a low and raspy groan, probably the best Louis has ever heard. When Harry feels too much at ease, he pushes another finger in and starts moving his fingers inside and out, probably curving them so they hit his prostate.

What Louis doesn’t expect is Harry pushing another finger in, emitting a pornstar-like moan. Louis, on the other hand, is pumping his hard dick with his right hand, teasing the tip with his left one and he’s a mess. Harry makes him like this and he loves every second of it. He’s not surprised when he comes on his stomach after Harry almost put his entire fist in. When Harry turns back at the camera, he has a fucking smirk on his face, a smirk Louis wants to kiss off his face. “Hope you liked that, Louis! This is all the time I’ve got, I need to finish some other things! See you next week!”

Louis is basically breathless. He can breathe, but barely. The screen turns black and Louis hurries to the shower. This has to be one of the best nights of his life. The water streams on his stomach Louis still has trouble thinking about what had just happened. His online crush had done a show especially for _him_ , no one else, just him. When Louis gets out of the shower, he puts on a large shirt and some new clean boxers and gets back to his bed. He deletes his history, not wanting Niall or Zayn to see which websites he goes on, because being as sneaky as Niall, that’s definitely something he would do. His phone rings and he’s not sure if he wants to answer. Either it’s Zayn, calling him to tell him all the fun he’s missing at the party or either it’s Niall, saying some not understandable stuff on the phone since he’s too drunk to speak. He finally decides on picking up and Zayn’s voice rings though his speakers.

“Hi mate”

“Hi Zayn, why’re you calling me?” Louis asks. Louis doesn’t really want to know why Zayn’s calling but at the same times he can’t help but wonder why Zayn would call him at god knows what time it is.

“I was just wondering if you wanted to show up at the party, one of my friends Harry showed up and he’s gonna sing some sick tunes, you’d love it” And Louis doesn’t want to sound mean, and since the livestream’s over, he doesn’t have much to do.

“Yeah, sure mate! Text me the address and I’ll be there in like 10, yeah?” 

“Sure, see you there Tommo!”

Louis hangs up and waits for a text from Zayn. He turns off the computer, looks at the oven to see if any of the elements were open – wouldn’t want to cause a fire without even looking, you know. He takes his coat when he gets the text notification from Zayn, telling him even though the place is only two streets away, he should take the car because they went by foot and Niall isn’t going to be able to walk when they’ll go back. So Louis closes the door to their dorm, gets into the range rover, and drives.

When he gets there, the house is weirdly decorated; it doesn’t look like Halloween decorations to him at all. It looks like people threw toilet paper rolls at the house’s walls and windows, it honestly looks like shit. Louis parks right in front of the house and doesn’t bother knocking and goes inside. There are people everywhere and Louis hardly manages to find Zayn and Niall but when he finds them he’s relieved. They’re sat at a table, in front of a little stage – a stage where Louis supposes Zayn’s friend Harry is going to sing. Zayn has the best entourage, according to Louis and he isn’t surprised when a guy in a pirate costume goes on stage and twerks.

He isn’t surprised and finds it hilarious, whereas his other great friend Liam would find it stupid. When the real ‘Harry’ gets on stage Louis chokes on his beer. It’s Harry, _his_ Harry.  The Harry he has been drooling over for the past year or so. He doesn’t think this is real – he even goes as far as asking Zayn to pinch him because to him, this is not real. Harry takes the microphone in his hand and yells “Are you ready to get this show started?” and Louis is in awe. Harry looks actually so good, with black skinny jeans and a white t-shirt. That sounds like a plain outfit but Louis has only seen him naked and probably anything Harry is going to wear from now on is going to look good, according to Louis.

Harry starts singing a familiar tune and Louis finds himself dancing and singing along to it.  When the song is done though, Niall jumps on the stage and takes the micro from Harry’s hands. “This was Harry Styles, singing Bad Mood by The Vaccines. Give it up, everybody!” He yells, and it takes Zayn and Harry to take him off the stage and Louis is laughing. When he’s drunk, Louis laughs really loud and when Harry’s eyes are on him, he freezes. Harry probably knows who he is, Zayn and Niall can be really talkative so it makes sense. Harry winks at Louis and jumps of the stage, to go to the kitchen and Louis can’t help it, his body is following Harry. So Louis finds himself in the kitchen, with Harry, _alone_.

“Hi, Louis. It’s nice to see you again”

“Again? I reckon this is the first time we meet, Harry.” Louis tries to think about another time he could have met Harry but nothing comes up to mind. Harry interrupts his thought though and that’s when Louis realised he indeed has met Harry before, just not in the same ‘environment’.

“Yes, Louis, again. You don’t think I don’t know you’re the one that watches my videos every week, do you?” Harry smirks and Louis shakes his head. “It’s nice to know you’re interested though, you’re pretty good looking…” Harry says and his voice lingers on the last word.

Louis thinks this is a little awkward but Harry still has that fucking smirk Louis wants to kiss off his face. Harry is such a tease and Louis loves it. Louis has had enough of Harry smirking at him so he presses him against the wall and kisses him. He kisses him hard because he has wanted to do that for a fucking long time and when Harry kisses back, he moans. Harry’s lips move against his own and Louis is getting hard already. Harry is such a good kisser, at least that’s what Louis thinks. He becomes an even better kisser to Louis when his tongue roams along Louis’ bottom lip, begging for entrance, which Louis can’t help but grant.

“You’re so fucking hot, Louis.  I want you to fuck me, I want you to fuck me good, please” Harry begs and Louis has been waiting to fuck Harry for forever so he can’t say no. He just takes Harry’s hand and leads him upstairs, where the supposed bedrooms are supposed to be.

Louis tries the first door, which seems locked. The second door is wide open and people are having a go at it inside, so they can’t use that bedroom. The last room at the end of the hallway seems to be empty and perfect for the both of them. Harry’s fingers are still intertwined in his and he loves the feeling.

He pushes Harry on the bed and hovers over him. Harry is way taller and a bit stronger than he is, though, so he pushes Louis back up so that Louis’ sitting on him. Harry grips the back of Louis’ neck and pushes their lips together again. Their kiss gets dirtier and rougher and Harry pulls away for two seconds to take off his shirt and Louis does the same and when they’re both bare chested, Louis’ eyes are focused on Harry’s nipples.

“You kept the tape on your nipples, you’re such a tease” Harry nods and smirks again, pecking Louis’ lips.

“Would you believe me if I told you I was the one who begged Zayn to call you so that you could come over here and fuck me?” Harry asks Louis and yes, Louis would believe him. “That’s obviously a thing you’d do, yeah.” When Harry smirks for like the third time, Louis feels himself hardening in his pants.

Louis gets up and starts undoing his belt and his pant buttons while Harry does the same. Harry isn’t wearing any boxers; he didn’t see the use of putting any since Louis would fuck him anyway. Louis sits on the bed and starts pumping his dick. Harry slaps his hand away. “Don’t touch yourself. I want to suck your dick” Louis moans at his use of words.

Louis is a fucking mess. “Fuck, Harry” Harry’s lips are around his cock, and he’s shivering at the thought. Those lips feel so good around his cock and Louis loves it so much. Harry is bobbing his head at a fast pace, taking Louis deeper and deeper each time. Harry pulls out and Louis whimpers at the loss. “Want me to deepthroat you, Louis? Would you like that?” Louis can’t say a word so he nods, eagerly. Harry takes him entirely in his mouth and that’s basically all it takes for Louis to shoot his come down his throat. Harry pulls away and shows Louis all the come he’s ready to swallow and swallows it all.

“Get on the bed, Harry. You’re such a tease and I want to try something out with you” Louis’ words are clear in Harry’s ears and he listens and does what he’s told. He gets on the bed, facing the ceiling. Louis’ hands are on his chest, massaging his nipple over the tape that’s still on. Without warning, Louis rips the strands of tape off Harry’s chest and Harry is screaming. “Are your nipples sensitive, Harry? Is that why you’re screaming so hard?” He asks and Harry nods. Louis smirks though, because this is an opportunity for him to play with Harry’s nipples, tweaking them and licking them.

His tongue roams around one nipple, often biting it just to make Harry even harder, and his finger is playing with the other nipple, tweaking and squishing it. Harry is a mess because no one has played with his nipples before; no one has paid attention to his nipples before today.  He loves how Louis makes him feel and can’t wait until Louis’ cock is up his ass. “Louis, please fuck me” Harry says between whimpers.

“Get on all fours Harry, with your ass up, I’ll fuck you good and I promise you’ll remember it”

Harry gets on all fours, while Louis takes a condom from the back pocket of his jeans. “No condom, Louis. I want you to come into me as well, please” and Louis can’t say no. Louis just throws the condom somewhere in the room and asks Harry to lick three of his fingers to that they’re nice and wet.

When Harry pulls away from Louis’ fingers, they’re full of saliva and can be used as lube since they don’t have any. Louis puts his other hand on Harry’s bare ass and pushes two fingers in. Harry groans and asks Louis to put the remaining finger in. Louis pushes the two other fingers out and then pushes the three fingers at the same time and Harry feels as if he was in heaven. “Get those fingers out of my ass and fuck me, please fuck me Louis”

Harry keeps begging and begging for Louis to fuck him with that huge cock of his and Louis can’t wait to fuck Harry’s pretty little hole. Louis lines himself with Harry’s hole and pushes in slow, not to hurt Harry. But as soon as he’s in, Harry begs for him to move. “Please move, make me feel so good Louis”

And of course Louis is kind of used to all this dirty talk, heck, this is the first ‘real’ fuck he’s had in months and it’s honestly the best. “Tell me how it feels, Harry, tell me how my cock feels deep in your tight hole?” Louis has never been keen on the dirty talk but there’s a first to everything.

“It feels so good, Lou, so full” Harry whines, and Louis looks back at him, pleased. “Think you can last for a minute before coming, Harry?” Harry nods and his hand leaves his cock. Louis is fucking him at a faster pace, trying to come as fast as possible because even though Harry told him he could last that long, he knew he couldn’t. Harry comes untouched with a low and raspy groan before Louis has even had time to come into him first. Louis then comes inside Harry’s hole, standing with his mouth open underneath Harry’s hole so that if any drops of come want to fall, they can fall in his mouth.

Harry doesn’t even have time to get over the fact he has been fucked by Louis that Louis’ mouth is on his again, tongue softly grazing along his bottom lip, begging for entrance. Harry grants it and they kiss for a while before they get interrupted by laughter. “Hahahahahaha, I knew we’d find them here, told you Zayn” Niall laughs and fuck, they’re fucked.

“So that’s what it was all about, Harry. You wanted Louis to come over just so that he could fuck you. Hm, not bad. C’mon Louis, we have to go, Niall’s unbelievable and he’s starting to get on my nerves.” Harry is blushing, a little and Louis is smiling.

“Yeah sure, just let me get dressed and all, I’ll be out in a minute” Louis says and when he sees that the door closed behind Zayn and Niall, he kisses Harry one last time, gets his number and gives Harry his and leaves.

When he gets back to their dorm and that Zayn’s carrying Niall up the stairs, Louis receives a text.

_Hi Louis, have a nice good sleep! Would you like to go get coffee with me tomorrow? It’d be nice and all. Love, your camboy! xx_

And honestly, Louis has never been happier.


End file.
